paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Turn on the Lights
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Turn on the Lights". Review Title Card: A standard nighttime Chase title card. Scene 1: It’s a very windy day, as Rubble and Skye are sneaking their way into Katie’s, using a box as cover. They ask Ryder if they can help, as they are setting up a surprise party for Chase. Rocky is shooting streamers around, as one hits Cali. The wind turbines are shown, to be spinning very fast. Rocky says “If Chase’s party is half as fun as decorating, it’ll be awesome!” Awesome line. Katie shows up with a cake mixer in a bowl. Skye asks who is keeping Chase busy so he doesn’t see the party. Rocky says that Marshall is doing it. Everyone looks to be worried. That’s funny. Marshall is bringing Chase to the park, as Chase says that they were just there. Chase then confronts Marshall, who gets nervous, and trips over a stick. The wind picks up, as Chase says that they should go find Ryder and the other pups, as Marshall quickly shoots him down, then says that it’s nice outside. Marshall then goes fro a tumble because of the wind, sending him and Chase flying in the air. Marshall says “it really is windy”, as Chase laughs. Awesome line. One of the wind turbines breaks because of the wind. Katie is making the cake, as Ryder is blowing up balloons, as the power goes out. Rocky asks Ryder what happened, as Ryder guesses that one of the turbines broke. The pups are shown to be sad because they think the party is ruined. Ryder says that they will throw Chase a surprise party no matter what. He pulls his pup-pad out, and calls the other pups to the Lookout. Zuma, Rubble, Chase, and Marshall all acknowledge the call, as Chase and Marshall run toward the Lookout. Marshall is excited because he is finally first in front of the other pups in getting to the Elevator. He then runs into the door, as the doors are automatic, they won’t open. Marshall says that he better warn the other pups, who are right behind him, minus Rocky. They all run into the door, and start a dog pile. Rubble says that their gear is in the Lookout, as Ryder says they’ll be able to get it. Ryder uses a screwdriver provided by Rocky to open the door manually. He tells the pups to get their gear. Ryder asks Marshall if he can use his ladder to get up into the Lookout so he can see what happened to the windmill. Marshall tells Ryder to be careful, as he’s almost at the top of the ladder. Ryder gets up on the balcony area, and opens the door. Somehow, the periscope works without electricity. Ryder uses the magical periscope to see the broken turbine. He then goes down the fire-pole. Analysis: ****3/4, Almost perfect scene. Marshall and Chase were amazing here, especially Marshall for acting all nervous for this. There were good lines in this scene, this is an awesome story arch, and it kept its cool for an extensive scene like this one. That’s good. We need more things like this regularly. Lookout (sort of): Ryder is using his pup-pad in replacement of the screen in the Lookout. Rocky is needed to find something in his truck to fix the broken blade. Marshall is needed to use his ladder so they can reach the broken blade. Skye goes up to Ryder and whispers about Chase’s party, a Ryder pups her “in charge of that”. Chase is needed to use his siren and megaphone to help direct traffic. Skye, Rubble, and Zuma, are (indirectly told) to keep working with Katie on Chase’s party. Scene 2: Skye says that it’s time to save Chase’s party. Zuma says “But all the lights are out. What are we gonna do?” Awesome line delivery. Rubble says that they can throw a party in the dark. Skye loves the idea, as they all go to Katie’s. There’s a traffic jam by the beach, as pedestrians, including Mayor Goodway, can’t cross because of it. Chase comes over, and immediately gets his megaphone to direct traffic. The Mayor indirectly thanks Chase for his work. Analysis: **1/2, All I will say is that Skye, Zuma, and Chase were all awesome in this scene. Scene 3: Marshall, Rocky, and Ryder arrive at the wind turbines. Marshall backs his truck by the broken blade, as Ryder climbs up his ladder to remove the broken blade. Rocky is looking in his truck for something to replace the blade. Skye is leading the others in setting up the party in the dark. Rubble says that they need games. Skye then closes the curtains, as they are doing shadow puppets. Katie says that they can play flashlight tag, which they do. Ryder says that once they fix the blade, and power will come back. Ryder removes the broken blade, as Rocky gets Zuma’s old surfboard, which coincidentally is the same size as the blade. Analysis: **, There’s a lot of coincidences in this show, which is fine. They only have 11-12 minutes to set up and resolve this plot. Scene 4: Rocky is putting the surfboard where the old blade was, as he finishes. He get down, as the wind picks up. They all are happy, as they fixed the issue. Analysis: *, Simple storyline continuity. It was fine. Scene 5: Zuma is “it” in flashlight tag, as he “tags” Rubble. Rubble says “playing in the dark is really fun.” The lights then turn back on right after he says that. Another coincidence in this episode. All the lights around the town are shown to be turned on. Skye is sad because there’s no time to make a cake. Chase is shown near the lights which have just turned on. Analysis: **1/2, This episode is now “Coincidence Episode”. Scene 6: Ryder calls Chase, saying that there’s been a change of plans, and that he’s needed at Katie’s. Ryder then calls Chase, telling her to be ready, as Chase is on his way to Katie’s, and so he is (Ryder). Skye tells him that the surprise is all ready. Chase shows up at Katie’s and enters. He sees that the lights are off, and asks if anyone is there. The pups, Ryder, Alex, Mr. Porter, Katie, Mayor Goodway, and Farmer Yumi, all come out from behind the front desk. Now please explain to me how everyone fit behind that desk. It must be magical. Oh, nevermind. Chase is surprised, as Katie gets a dog-cookie cake for Chase. Chase is shown to be overwhelmed. All the pups then eat the cake. Skye then turns off the lights. The pups are running through a flashlight, and then watch Katie and Skye do shadow puppets. Ryder says “Happy birthday, Chase!” Chase says it’s the best party ever. Katie then says that Chase is “it”, as Chase says “Chase is on the case!” That’s a good ending. Analysis: ***3/4, That ending was really good in the sense of making Chase looked overwhelmed and surprised for his party. The party was a cool touch, and I’m glad they did this episode for Chase. I expect, before this show’s time runs out and it ends (like every other show out there will/has), that we get a birthday surprise for at least a couple of the other pups. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7 out of 10. That's a high score. It was a good episode in my opinion. Thanks to my friend for quickly making me the banner (photo at the top). I thought it was funny. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Obviously. This episode was based on him, and he was awesome throughout. 2. Skye - She was great throughout the episode. 3. Marshall - He won me over in the scene with him and Chase at the park. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.698 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode